Love?
by Secret-L0v3
Summary: This is the love story between Rika and Yukito. Rika got dithched by her ex, maybe because of destiiny, Yukito "saved" Rika...So many thing was avoiding them to be together, can their love for each other survive in this complicated love story...?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Flashback

**RIKA:**

I remembered the day when sensei dumped me…

"Rika…"

"Yes..?" I was studying his face, really close. His beautiful voice was ringing inside my head. I know that sensei was much older than me, but I thought it was love, true love…

"Don't get shocked..."

I was very happy, I know I must've been blushing… I thought we were going through the usual routine; it was a way we gave presents… until his word, those hurtful, heartless words, came out from his very own mouth, heard by my own ears.

"I'm sorry."

Those words hurt me, it really did. I still had a tiny trace of hope. I was wishing he was saying that just because he didn't buy me a gift on my birthday, or even just to make me worried… I was foolish, what else could it have meant? Hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"Tell me you're joking, PLEASE!" I begged him with all my might.

"Rika, I know that this is hard to except, but… I'm sorry. I realized what the best is for me, and you. I met another girl…"

"No, NO!"

Just at that exact moment, a pretty and cute girl came in the café. "Hi sweetie!" she was looking at the table where me and sensei was.

"Oh …um… so…hi b...b…babe…" that was what sensei said.

My heart was entirely broken. How could he do this to me, on my birthday? How could he? I know that this girl is better than me, she is cute and she seemed intelligent…

"What happened to you today? Is it that hard to call me babe?"

I wanted to barf; I grabbed my things and rushed into the toilet. I felt sick. I ran to the bus stop, praying the bus would come faster. Cold sweat forming on my back. I felt dizzy. My throat felt dry and thirsty I got on the bus with great difficulty, and then suddenly everything went pitch black.

That's all I can remember. The next thing I saw when I woke up was a nurse. She said my "friend" was the one who bring me to the hospital. When I asked her which "friend" she was talking about, she said she doesn't know, but my "friend" left my mum's number. For a few seconds, I totally forgot about everything, but I remembered, and from that moment onwards, I have recognized love as dangerous things that will only hurt. My heart was frozen.

**YUKITO:**

That day I was going to Toya's house, I was on the bus sitting in the front role. Suddenly I saw…Rika? She seemed so…colorless, her usual rosy cheeks were gone, even her warm smile. Suddenly, she fainted. I rushed up to the front, carried her and told the driver that she was my friend. Then I rushed off the bus.

I saw a taxi, immediately; I raised my hands to stop the taxi. "Please go to the hospital as fast as possible!" I finally stopped rushing. For the first time, I looked at Rika properly. Her cheeks were pale. She was wearing a skirt; it looked like she was going to a date, with whom? I had no idea. I was studying her; she looked so weak she looked as if she needed someone to protect her…to… love her. It felt so awkward looking at her so closely, awkwardly…nice. Suddenly this feeling rushed up to me, an uncontrollable feeling. I felt as if this feeling has been trapped inside me for so long and finally I have someone to share this with. I leaned my head down and kissed her, gently on the lips. I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it…

"Young man, you've arrive the hospital!" the taxi driver said.

I paid the taxi driver, and once again, started rushingl. This time, to the hospital. I went to the counter,

"MY FRIEND FAINTED!" I was too worried, I was desperately worried… about…Rika.

"Calm down." the nurse said to me.

Luckily, there weren't a lot of people who went to the hospital that day. When it was Rika's turn, the doctor asked for my information. I told her that I was just Rika's friend. I called Sakura and asked her for Rika's mum's number, and I told the number to the doctor. Then… I ran away. I realized I was just like a beast in the taxi. I didn't dare to face Rika, not after that taxi ride...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 One more week till summer festival

The pain is still in my heart, even after all these years. It's been 3 years since I last saw sensei. I don't want to think about it, my heart ache just thinking about it. I still have nightmares about it at night. I was really glad that I didn't have to face him anymore after that day. I know that he doesn't want to see me also, because he went to work in another school. My heart has been frozen since then. Boys have asked me out, but I refused them, I didn't want the same scene again, not for me or anyone.

Summer festival is coming in a week. Boys have asked me out, but I HAD to refuse them all. I couldn't bare anymore pain, I'm still hurt… I don't know when or how I will heal, but I know that I'm still hurt… I decided to go with Sakura and her "gang". That's the reason I told the guys who asked me out… They are always happy, I always feel happy when I look at them. I think the reason that I'm healing is because of them, looking at them makes me smile…, even though I don't know why…

* * *

The last time I look Rika in the eyes is 3 years ago. Ever since that incident, I didn't dare look her in the eyes. I don't know why I did it. I don't dare to tell her that I was the one who took her to the hospital. I don't know why, but I just don't have the courage to tell her. It seems like Rika has her own kind of magic, it seems to make me curios about her; I've never had that feeling before, the moment my lips touch hers, I still remember that feeling… I've seen so many girls, but I've never seen one like Rika, one that makes me… absorbed to her. I don't know what it is. Rika makes me want to know more about her, Rika seems like a mystery to me.

One more week to go then it will be summer festival. I heard from Sakura that Rika is coming with us. I wonder what will happen, Toya, for the first time, won't come with us. Seem like he already trust Syaoran a lot more than before. Though he still warns Syaoran telling him if he hurt Sakura, he would get a very unfortunate life. Syaoran would go with Sakura, and most probably they will want to be alone, but maybe Tomoyo will follow Sakura. And most of them are already a couple. It seems that Toya and I are the only ones that are single. As for Rika… I don't know… Rika seems like a mystery to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The Summer Festival- Left all alone, together.

"Rika…? You ready?" "Umm… yes…But don't I look weird in my kimono…" I asked Sakura, who was even prettier than she usually is, in her pink kimono with peach blossoms as pattern. "Rika, you look so wonderful in your kimono! I wonder if Syaoran Kun will like my kimono though…" Her face clouded with thoughts of Syaoran Kun. I started giggling, their love is so wonderful, so perfect, the kind of love that I desire… "Sakura, of course Syaoran Kun will like it, you look so cute in anything you wear!" "Sa-ku-ra! I just knew, I JUST KNEW you would be so… so… so…adorable in your kimono!" Tomoyo came charging down the stairs, admiring Sakura. "Aw… stop teasing me…" Sakura blushed, I giggled again they are just so sweet! "Let's go, we'll never make it to the summer festival, if we keep on like this." Sakura said finally. "Of course you are in a hurry; today is your big day! Syaoran Kun must be waiting…!" Tomoyo teased playfully. "Just get going!" Sakura said, blushing so much she was like an apple. Then we all burst into fist of laughter…

"So there they are!" Toya sighed, really annoyed. "So the three princesses have finally arrived. I"VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU PEOPLE FOR AGES!" "Ouch…! Can't you speak with normal volume?" Sakura asked huffily. "Toya, come on, today have fun, don't argue, you should be feeling proud that three lovely princesses have came." I said, trying to stop the argument. Toya swear but didn't argue anymore. "Ah! Syaoran Kun!" cried Sakura obviously delighted. "S…S…Sakura Chan…" Syaoran sighed dreamily, blushing heavily, "You look amazing tonight…" "Ugh! Is this one of those movies in the 1960s? If you two sick little love birds would kindly fly away, at least I don't have to barf." Toya said, hinting that they could walk away. "Fine!" said Sakura huffily, but she was, at the same time, smiling. As expected, Tomoyo walked behind them. "Yukito, take care of Sakura's little friend, I want to enjoy the summer festival this year alone." Toya said, walking away. I was ready to object, but it was too late, there is only Rika and I left, alone. For the first time tonight, I realized that Rika was so dazzling in her blue and white kimono. Rika bent her head and said, "So, where are we going now?" "Well," I thought, "what could happen in one night, why can't I let it go… that was the past, yes, that was the past…"

Yukito seems to want to let it go entirely, but will he succeed…? Will Rika stay forever, innocent….?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: First touch

**RIKA:**

This is so exotic... I haven't been alone with a boy for 3 years... of course, i know that I couldn't run away from boys for the rest of my life, but, I haven't thought that it would be at this time and place either... and this situation and thihs person... It's not like I don't like Yukito San, it's just that... My heart still feels hollow, i wonder if it will ever be like it was once. That emtyness in my heart is lingering there, no matter how hard i try to forget it, it won't go away. Once, that hole was filled with passionate love, innocent and pure... I've let down my gaurd, I completely trust sen-sei. How could he have done that, i dont know, and i don't want to think about it any more. I'm scared. I'm scared that if I tr to think about it again, I will never be able to stop crying. I'm scared to let my gaurds down... I'm scared to be hurt. Suddenly, Yukito San's voice broke through my painfull thoughts.

"So, it just the two of us now. Do you have anywhere you want to go? Or anyone you want to go with?"

My heart tightened around my chest. Memories on Summer Festival with San-sei flashes back. STOP! STOP! Then i realized that all this time i was thinking, Yukito-San was standing next to me. A look of worry on his face.

"Rika Chan, are you okay? Did I say somethiiiiing wrong? I didn't mean anything i just wanted to know if you wanted to go anywhere specificly..." His voice carried a note of anxiety and a care.

I shook my head,

"No..."

Yukito San smiled,

"Great, then i hope you won't mind keeping me company, since we're both "left-overs". And i have a great spot for seeing... gigantic flowers too."

My heart thumped in my chest, hard. So hard i wonder if Yukito San can hear also. I'm blushing ferociously. Alone? For a whole night? With a boy ton of girls would've said "yes" immediately. But for me, i'm still wounded... But what could happen in just one night? And what Yukito San said was also true, both of us are alone...

"It's more like we're keeping each other company, isn't it?"

**Yukito:**

She said "Yes."! 3 years before, i planted a light kiss on her lips. 3 years before, she planted undeniable love in my heart without knowing. But what's her magic? I don't know myself... but the love is cannot be denied. It's planted, too deep to take out, if i do ake it out, what will happen to my heart? I don't know... But why does she have to plant it that way? Without even noticing much about it myself, the feeling of love when she's in my presence is getting stronger snd stronger. It's too late to take the love away, but to dangerous to tell her how i i can do now is watch the love that she's planted grow. It needs no watering, no sunlight, nothing. It's there, i know it.

I glanced at my watch, there's still sometime.

"Before going to the place i promised, let's walk around. Summer Festivals there are usually interesting shops."

Rika used her delicate and perfect hand to brush away her hair,

"Okay then, maybe we should take this way."

"Let's go."

The tension between us is big. I can feel it's presence. But soon enuogh, the atmosphere of the Summer Festival sinked in.

**RIKA:**

The joyious atmophere of the Summer Festival took over the tension feelilng between us earlier on. I looked for something that would be interesting. Then i saw it, the apple candy shop! Although sometimes i might seemed clamed and stuff, i'm passionate about apple candy. It's so cute! And it's so sweet too. The moment i saw the apple sweet shop, i can't supress my emotions. It was like i lost all my senses. I grabbed Yukito San's hands and pulled him towards the apple candy shop. His hands were big and warm, so protective. I haven't hold a boy's hands for 3 years. The feeling made me all gushy and shy. It was like i've been electric shocked. I quikly dropped Yukito San's hands and apologised,

"I...I'm really sorry, i was just..."

**YUKITO:**

Rika chan apologised for grabbing my hands. I almost wanted to thank her. Her hands felt so cold against mine. So small and delicate. So graceful.

"It's nothing, really. Sometimes when people see somethings they like, they can't control their emotions, right?"

Just like the day when i was bringing you to the hospital. That kiss, it's just that i couldn't control my emotions. I don't want to hurt you. I'm really sorry. I did that cause i love you. I do...


End file.
